sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Gridlock'd (soundtrack)
| recorded = 1996 | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = 01:09:35 | label = | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} [ Allmusic review] |rev2 = USA Today |rev2score = USA Today review | rev3 = Los Angeles Times | rev3Score = }} Gridlock'd – The Soundtrack is the soundtrack to Vondie Curtis-Hall film Gridlock'd and was released on 28 January 1997 by Death Row Records and Interscope Records. The track "Off The Hook" was originally recorded for the LBC Crew debut album Haven't You Heard? (We Givin' Something Bacc To The Street), which was later shelved and the songs were cycled through other Death Row releases. The album had two chart running singles. "Lady Heroin" was originally going to be on Sam Sneed's unreleased album Street Scholars. This is also the last Death Row Soundtrack Album and second last album to be distributed by Interscope, as later in the year they would drop Death Row from their label. "It's Over Now" was 46th on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks, which was Danny Boy's second chart single. "Wanted Dead or Alive" was 16th in the UK and was accompanied by a music video with Snoop alone as it was filmed after the death of 2Pac, so he is only present in archive footages from the motion picture. The album itself went to top the R&B album chart also on the first place. Commercial reception It sold 150,500 copies in its first week debuting at #1 at the ''Billboard'' 200, slipping onto the second place the next week and still holding "US Albums: Biggest drops from the Top 3" - Top 20 14th place with its 2 to 14 dropback at the third week. The album was certified Gold by the RIAA a couple months later, selling over 500,000 copies. Track listing # "Wanted Dead or Alive" - 2Pac feat. Snoop Doggy Dogg - 4:39 # "Sho Shot" - The Lady of Rage - 4:26 # "It's Over Now" - Danny Boy - 4:05 # "Don't Try to Play Me Homey" - Dat N#### Daz - 4:38 # "Never Had a Friend Like Me" - 2Pac - 4:26 # "Why" - Nate Dogg - 5:13 # "Out the Moon" (Boom, Boom, Boom) - Snoop Doggy Dogg feat. Soopafly, Techniec, Bad Azz & Tray Dee/2Pac - 5:09 # "I Can't Get Enough" - Danny Boy - 5:10 # "Tonight It's On" - B.G.O.T.I. - 3:14 # "Off the Hook" - Snoop Doggy Dogg feat. Charlie Wilson & Val Young/James DeBarge - 5:37 # "Lady Heroin" - J-Flexx feat. The Lady of Rage - 4:12 # "Will I Rize" - Storm/Val Young - 5:16 # "Body and Soul" - O.F.T.B. feat. Jewell - 4:54 # "Life Is a Traffic Jam" - Eight Mile Road feat. 2Pac - 4:24 # "Deliberation" - Anonymous - Cody Chesnutt - 4:12 Charts See also *List of number-one albums of 1997 (U.S.) *List of number-one R&B albums of 1997 (U.S.) References Category:Film soundtracks Category:1997 soundtracks Category:Albums produced by Daz Dillinger Category:Albums produced by Soopafly Category:Death Row Records soundtracks Category:West Coast hip hop soundtracks Category:G-funk soundtracks Category:Gangsta rap soundtracks